


Reunion

by joy_infires



Series: Christmas with Stray Kids [22]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Childhood Friends, M/M, christmas reunion, hyunlix are a thing, i only seem to write bad ones lately lol, idk - Freeform, they're like in their early 20s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: "What if they're going to be mad? I mean we made a pact..."





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad and rushed and I'm not sure if it makes sense or not, I'm sorry!

"Are you nervous?" Hyunjin asked Felix as they reached their old friend's doorstep. The younger shrugged, not entirely sure about his feelings. "What if they're going to be mad? I mean we made a pact...", he voiced his concern. Hyunjin put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "A pact we made over a decade ago. In middle school. I don't think they're going to take it this seriously", he tried to assure him, though he didn't sound entirely sure of himself.

Felix looked hesitant for a bit, but ultimately nodded before pressing the doorbell. Barely 10 seconds later, the door was ripped open and they were met with an excited Han Jisung who didn't hesitate to pull both of them into a bone-crushing hug.

"There you are! I've missed you two so much!" he exclaimed. Felix immediately felt more at ease upon seeing his old friend. "Come on in! You must be freezing. I'll make you some hot chocolate!" Jisung ushered the two of them inside telling them to make themselves at home before storming off to the kitchen.

Jisung's old house hadn't changed at all. It had been a good 5 years since Hyunjin and Felix had last been here, but they couldn't help but feel right at home. After taking off their coats and shoes, they headed to the living room and waited for Jisung to rejoin them. Felix took in the heavily decorated living room and a small smile spread on his face. The slightly older male had always been really excited about Christmas season.

"Seungmin called and said that he'll be here soon. He hit some traffic...", Jisung announced as he waltzed back into the living room with two mugs, handing Hyunjin and Felix one each. "He's really excited to see you two", he added. Hyunjin took a small sip. "It's been too long", Felix muttered.

"Yeah...he and I have spent every Christmas together, but we've missed you two", Jisung pointed out. Felix immediately felt bad again. What if Seungmin was mad at them? Jisung didn't seem to be, but Felix didn't miss the hint of sadness in his voice when he'd mentioned that he and Seungmin had spent Christmas without them for the past few years.

It made Felix dread telling them the news even more. A short look in Hyunjin's direction told him that he was probably feeling the same.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later and Jisung went to open. They heard him and Seungmin exchange excited greetings and Felix nervousness increased by the second. When Jisung led the youngest of the four into the living room, Hyunjin and Felix both rose from their seats on the couch to meet his eyes.

Seungmin looked back at them, a smile spreading on his face. "Good to see you two", he said. Felix didn't wait any longer and strode over to pull his old friend into a hug. "I've missed you", he said. Seungmin chuckled and patted his back. "I know", he replied. "I've missed you, too...Christmas isn't the same without the two of you."

They pulled apart and Seungmin also exchanged a hug with Hyunjin before they all sat down. It was awkward for a while, none of them really knowing what to say. Jisung and Seungmin both seemed to want to ask the same question, though.

It was Seungmin who eventually did.

"So...what have you two been up to? You just...left back then." Hyunjin and Felix looked at each other. "We moved to California...together. I needed a change of scenery after my mom died and Hyunjin got accepted into college there, so..." "You ran away with him...", Seungmin cut in, finishing the older's sentence for him.

Felix lowered his head. He knew he should have told his two best friends about his decision, but back then he had just handled out of impulse. "I know I should have called...", Felix trailed off. "Why didn't you? Either of you?" Jisung asked now. Hyunjin cleared his throat a little.

"We...", he trailed off, looking at Felix. He didn't really seem to know how to explain himself. "We wanted to. Especially once Christmas rolled around. We even thought about flying down to visit you guys but...something happened...", Hyunjin finally said. The two younger boys gave him a confused look.

"Do you guys remember that pact we made when we were in middle school? That we'd never date each other or let anything come between us to protect our friendship so we could always spend Christmas together no matter what?" Felix spoke up again, unable to meet either of their eyes. A few seconds of silence followed...

"You two...?" Jisung trailed off. Hyunjin and Felix both nodded. "So, you cut us off because you started dating?" Seungmin sounded a little disbelieving. "Not exactly. We kind of...broke up after a few months and we didn't see each other at all that first Christmas. We just couldn't face you or each other knowing we'd broken the pact and jeopardized our friendship..."

"And then what?" Seungmin asked. "Well. I moved in with a new friend and Hyunjin and I kind of had an on and off thing going on. But last year we decided to try making this work for real. And...last month...", Felix held up his hand, showing them a ring. "He proposed..." Jisung's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"You two are engaged?" he asked in disbelief. "Yes, please don't hate us", Hyunjin finally spoke up again. He had finished his hot chocolate by now. Seungmin looked from him to Felix and back. "Do you guys really think we'd hate you? Sure, you really should have called and at least told us if you were doing okay but if you two fell in love that's great!" he announced.

Felix looked at him, clearly surprised. "You're not mad?" he asked. "About your engagement? No", Seungmin replied. "For missing five years of Christmas? A little bit. But you're here today and I've missed you two so much, so if we could just get the food now and start watching Christmas movies like in old times that would be amazing."

"And you, Jisung?" Hyunjin asked carefully. The younger just grinned. "As long as we're invited to the wedding I forgive you!" he announced. 

A wave of relief washed over Felix. He was back here with his friends and they didn't hate him for practically abandoning him. They shared a group hug before Jisung went to get the food. They ate and did some catching up before cuddling together on Jisung's couch and watching Christmas movies until the wee hours of the morning before they fell asleep in a big cuddly pile.

Just like when they were 18. 

**Author's Note:**

> Idek...


End file.
